Things Are Always Under The Bed!
by The Most Unusal of Knights
Summary: Well, not really much to say about this story. There are pairings, but you'll have to read to find out about them because they are entirely too complicated to explain. This is also a bit of a prelude to another Fan Fiction that is yet to come, 'cause if
1. Introductions

!Rating Reasons!

This Fan Fiction has been rated R for reader discretion. In this Fan Fiction there shall be extensive use of vulgar language, nudity, drug use, sexual innuendoes, violence, and crude humor. You have been warned, read at your own risks.

!Disclaimer!

The Winsune and Replica do not own Teen Titans.

!Claimer!

Shizukesa, Zepher, and Xander are The Winsune's, don't take them.

Replica is Replica's, don't take her.

!Good News!

The real past of SerenityShizukesa shall be revealed.

The Winsune and Replica do not own Teen Titans.

!Bad News!

The Winsune and Replica are back.

The Winsune and Replica control everything that happens in this Fan Fiction. Evil grin Let the deliciously evilness begin. . .WAIT!!!

Random person: WHAT!?!?!?

I need my Ramen Noodles. . .the water's boiling. Runs off to get Returns with bowl of Ramen Removes chopsticks from hair and begins to eat Ok, we may continue now.

!Introductions!

Hello, my name is Robin, and I am from Earth. I am seventeen years old, five foot eleven inches, one hundred thirty-two pounds of muscle, I have black hair, and blue eyes, though you can't tell because of the ridiculous mask I always wear. I am the leader of the Teen Titans whom have been together for the past couple of years! Titans. . .GO!

Good day my friends! Heehee! My name is Starfire, and I am from Tameran. I am seventeen years old, six foot one inch, one hundred thirty-one pounds, I have red hair, and green eyes. I have lots of neato powers, and I love hanging out with my friends, the Teen Titans! Hugs to my friends!

'Ello, my name is Raven, and I am from Azarath. I am sixteen years old, five foot nine inches, one hundred twenty-eight pounds, I have violet hair and violet eyes. I was the founder of the Titans, but did not wish to be the leader, which is when I met Robin.

Hey dudes! Heh! My name is Beast Boy! Beast Dude works just as well! I'm an Earthian, wooo! I was part of a genetic experiment, thingies, uh, yeah, I think, anyways, and I'm green and can now turn into any animal I want! I'm sixteen, five foot ten inches, one hundred twenty-eight pounds, green hair, green eyes, and all that good stuff! It totally rocks and I love hangin' with my dude and dudette friends, the Titans!

Hey, I'm Cyborg, and I'm also from Earth. I'm eighteen years old, six foot two inches, one hundred seventy-nine pounds, I don't have hair. . .I sort of can't, being a Cyborg and all, and the eye I have left is blue. I am, in fact, a Cyborg! What a surprise.

HIII!!! I'm Replica!!! I'm from Earth. . .ok. . .not really. . .but we'll say I am for the sake of this Fan Fiction! I'm eighteen years old, six foot five inches, one hundred sixty pounds, I have long, black braids, and azure eyes! I am also a creation due to too much sugar!

'Sup everybody? I'm Shizukesa, well, as far as anybody knows as of now I am. I'm a Xerian. That's pronounced X-zear-e-an. I'm sixteen years old, five foot three inches, one hundred nineteen pounds. I have dark brown, waist length hair, that's got these funky deep emerald streaks in the, and pale, pale green eyes. I haven't been with the Titans very long, but I like them all the same.

I am Zepher. That's all you need know about me now.

I am Xander Alakashii, I am sixteen years old, five foot nine inches, one hundred twenty-nine pounds, I have black hair and dark brown eyes. I'm also a Xerian, and I've been best friends with Se. . .Sigh. . .Shizukesa as long as I can remember.

Thus ends the introductions! Don't worry, I'll have Chapter one up as soon as possible. The title of Chapter one, for those of you wondering, is 'Things Are Always Under The Bed'. Keep in touch!!! Please Read and Review! 'Tis highly appreciated!!!


	2. Things Are Always Under The Bed

**I'd like to beg forgiveness for it being so long to even get one chapter up. You see, I promised myself that I would update this story all the time, and I still took forever in doing so. I was partaking in Drama after school, and by the time I was getting home at night at 10:30, I was so exhausted, I wouldn't even eat, but have no fear! Drama is officially over for the rest of the year, so I'm y'all have me now!**

**Be afraid. . .be very, _very_ afraid.**

**Sincerly yours,**

**Renity-**

. : .Chapter One. : .'Things Are Always Under The Bed'. : .

"BEAST BOY! I SWEAR! IF I FIND YOU UNDER MY BED, NO MATTER WHAT FORM, EVER AGAIN, YOU'RE BEYOND DEAD!" Shizukesa's voice echoed throughout the Tower as the sound of her door, and the 'hippie beads' that hung down in front of it were heard, and a loud thud as well. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, grinning from ear to ear as he entered the Titans' Living room, where Cyborg was sitting, laughing hysterically.

"She caught you! Ssshhhhhheeeeee caught yyyoooooouuuuuu!" He said in a sing-song voice.

"She caught me, I'll admit it," Beast Boy began, "but you _still_ owe me fifty bucks." At that, Cyborg fell silent immediately.

"Wha-. . .How did yo-. . .NO WAY!" Cyborg said, his face falling as Beast Boy held up several notebooks and a polaroid picture. Cyborg sighed as he lugged himself off the couch and began to head for the stairs. "Shizukesa's gonna kill you, B." He said as he walked by Beast Boy.

"Pro'ly, but until she decides to. . .I'm so reading these. Go get my fifty bucks now please?"

Cyborg growled.

"Fine, but you betta let me read 'em too, and I gotta run to the ATM first." Cyborg said as he headed for the garage. Beast Boy smirked as he heard the T-Car rumble and the sound dull as Cyborg drove off.

Beast Boy opened to the first page of one of the notebooks:

_September 1, 2002_

_5:11 P.M._

_I'm thirteen today, another year gone by. But I've done something terrible. . ._

_I killed her. . ._

_I didn't mean to, I love her, she was my best friend. . .she was my sister. . .and I killed her. I'm not sure what it is. Well, I have an idea, it all has to do with being a stupid Winsune, but now, the closest person to me in my life is gone. . ._

_and it's all my fault. . ._

_Serenity_

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. 'Is this some sort of sick and cruel joke? And who the hell is Serenity, and why is this chick's notebook in Shizuke. . .oh my God, she changed her name, she killed her own sister, changed her name, and now she's living with us! I've got to warn the others!' Beast Boy thought, jumping up off the couch, clutching the notebook in his hands as he darted for the stairs.

He collided with someone and fell back, slightly shocked, as he opened his eyes he saw Shizukesa sitting across from him, obviously knocked back from the impact, the notebook now inbetween the two of them, the front cover flipped open.

All of Beast Boy idea to show the other Titans left his head as he saw the tears well up in her eyes. 'Oh man, what did I do?' He thought to himself. He closed the notebook, stood up, and gave Shizukesa a hand up.

"You. . .you read it, didn't you? You were going to tell the others, weren't you?" Shizukesa asked, her voice shaking, not from anger, but from fear.

"I. . .I was going to, yes. . .but. . .I'm not so. . ."

"Please! Let me explain what happened before you tell them! Please Beast Boy! Please? Please?" She begged, her voice slowly fading into desperation.

Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder and she raised her blood shot, tear soaked eyes up to meet his. "It's fine. . .I. . .I won't say anything. . .just stop crying and explain it to me, alright?" Shizukesa nodded in agreement and wiped her face.

"Meet me on the roof at about ten, tonight, I'll explain it all there." She replied, as Beast Boy handed her the notebook back. She clutched it to her chest. "Did you take any others?" She asked softly. Beast Boy nodded as he retreated to the living room to retrive them, then he returned them to her. She looked nearly shocked at him.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, afraid the tears would start again.

"Nothing, it's just, the ones you grabbed, are all the ones that explain everything. . .but they're all from different years, which means they were out of their right crates in my closet, did you go in my closet too?" She asked, pretending to be mad.

"Nope, didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Things are _always_ under the bed!" He said grinning.

. : .Chapter One. : .'Things Are Always Under The Bed'. : .

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think so far, the first chapter or two are slightly more serious than the others, but I promise that it lightens up by chapter 3, and if not 3, than definately 4. Okies? OH! One more thing. . .**

**For those of you who don't know, Beast Boy only actually realized that Shizukesa was Serenity, because Shizukesa is Serenity in Japanese. . Yeah, well, that's about it for now, take care my adoring fans that are non-existent as of this moment, lol. Be sure, if you want another more serious one, to check out When Times Are Rough, also by me! Thanks!**

**Renity-**


End file.
